bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka Katakura (Jet)
|birthday = Unknown |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6' |weight = 168 lbs |eyes = Gray |hair = Black |blood type = A- |affiliation = , , |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Lieutenant of the |previous occupation = 6th Seat of the |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = 3rd Division HQ, , |marital status = Single |family = Unknown ex-FianceDeceased Unnamed SisterDeceased Fiance |education = |status = Active |shikai = Katakage |bankai = Not yet revealed }} Asuka Katakura (片倉 飛鳥, Katakura Asuka) is a who serves as the Lieutenant of the , having previously served as the 6th Seat under the captaincy of . Following the events occurring during the invasion of , during which he lost both his sister and fiance to the invaders and nearly died himself, he took it upon himself to improve his skills and ultimately managed to rise to the rank he currently occupies. He is currently in a relationship with fellow Lieutenant , with the two hoping to marry in the near future. Having helped him deal with the loss of his family in the Quincy invasion, the two grew together over the course of the next few years until she proposed to him following his promotion to Lieutenant. Appearance Asuka is a fair skinned Shinigami, with piercing gray eyes and shoulder-length, black hair, formed into a bang on the right side of his face. He is tall, with a body that is lithe and lean, but not devoid of muscle. A serene face, lustrous hair and long, graceful fingers that seem more suited to a sculpture than a death god, he looks like an aristocrat, his normally stoic expression only helps to further this opinion in others. Asuka wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō uniform, with a white shirt, and a collar below the black robes. Personality Before the evens surrounding the Vandenreich invasion Asuka was a headstrong person who always followed his own ideals and beliefs no matter what. Regardless of what might happen, he believed that the path he was following was the right one. After the death of both his sister and fiance at the hands of the invading Quincy, he lost cnfidence in himself and began to question who he was and what he was doing. Having gone into a depression, it was only the intervention of his future fiance that brought him out of his downward spiral. She made him realize that even though they were dead, he had to live his life to the fullest or him getting to live instead of them would have been a complete waste and an insult to their memory. Since then he has slowly returned to his old self, confident, calm, collected and with an acerbic tongue that he does not hesitate to use against anyone. He is sarcastic, sometimes bitterly so, and more often than not will speak just the words that bring a person crashing down to reality, shattering their delusions about life and deflating bloated egos. He can also come up with rather derisive nicknames for just about anyone and everyone, regardless of station, age or gender; as seen with his regularly calling by the name "Monkey", even though Gori was his superior at the time. Even if it is a superior making a mistake in front of him, he will point them out on it, knowing that mistakes, no matter how small, if left uncorrected can have repercussions that one would much rather avoid. Since recovering from the mental and physical trauma of the Vandenreich invasion he has become a much more resilient man, both mentally and physically. No longer is he beaten down by events around him, no matter how bad the situation might be. His relationship with Matsumoto provides a stability in his life that provides him with the strength to cope with whatever else might come his way. Having once lost everyone close to him, he has come to realize what is truly important to him and knows just how far he would go to protect it, which is as far as he needs to go. Asuka is a firm believer in making one's own fate, believing that nothign in life is fixed and that everyone has to forge an existance for themselves. It is a person's choices that decides how their life turns out and not some pre-determined fate according to which heir lives are playing out. He is patient and thoughtful, willing to wait and study a situation thoroughly before taking an action, though he is not above jumping headfirst into something if the situation so demands. A born leader, he injects confidence into his subordinates with his mere presence and is capable of making tough decisions with minimal hesitation. He is a realist as far as battle is concerned and when he knows that a battle is lost then he will attempt to save as many lives as possible. He is loath to loose even one life in battle and sees every subordinate who dies under his command as a failure on his own part. As such he considers it a leader's responsibility to do all that he can to not only win a battle but to protect his subordinates as well. History The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Along with Lieutenant and his fellow Third Division officers, he was present near the base of one of the pillars of blue flame caused by the Vandenreich invasion. When complains that he was tired of waiting and hoped that the enemy would emerge soon, Asuka criticized him. After a member of the Reishi Investigation Team informs them of the presence of a Quincy inside the flame, Izuru orders them to attack. However, Izuru was heavily wounded before he could do anything. Third Seat orders the remaining Shinigami to use their Shikai to attack. Asuka released his Shikai, but was overpowered by the Quincy opponent, who swiftly slammed his head into the ground. Powers and Abilities : As a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13, Asuka boasts of a high amount of spiritual energy. : : : : Zanpakutō Katakage (片陰, One-Sided Shadow): In its sealed form, it appears to resemble a normal katana with a flower-like tsuba. Katakage's blade is black in color with a distinct red edge. : Its release command is "Drown Out" (打消せ, uchikese). Upon activation, the blade forks into two distinct prongs near the sword's tsuba. Shikai Special Ability: : Not yet achieved. Bankai Special Ability: Unknown. Stats Quotes Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery References Literature References Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Lieutenant Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Canon Characters Category:Main Characters